psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
Ash (アッシュ, Asshu) is a prominent member of Scourge, an elite group of reconstructed humans created by the organization W.I.S.E and directly under the jurisdiction of the 2nd Star Commander Junas. Like his other respective associates, Ash underwent the successful insertion of two condensed Illumina cores that were still in their experimental stages, in order to obtain powerful PSI capabilities despite the chances of survival being less than 0.1%. Appearance Despite possessing a relative muscular build, Ash remains rather slender in size, especially in regards to his arms. However, his most distinctive characteristic by far is his curiously sharpened teeth, accentuated by the remainder of his angular facial features and his spiky short dark hair. His respective Illumina cores are located centrally on the back of either of his hands, with the resultant scaring evidently extending outwards in all directions and the smooth spherical objects contrasting greatly with his talon-like digits. His typical apparel consists of a standard pair of jeans and a dark jacket with an upturned collar, which is persistently left open exposing a significant portion of his torso.Psyren manga; Chapter 114, page 2 Personality Ash's disposition is defined by his extremely short temperament and aggressive nature, often resulting in numerous vicious outbursts containing copious amounts of curse words and insults without the requirement of any actual prior provocation from the intended recipient.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 12 However, in the rare cases where such a surge of heated emotion may be warranted, Ash still preserves his tendency to go overboard by launching into a torrent of violent attacks, intending to inflict grievous injuries and tremendous pain on the instigator.Psyren manga; Chapter 119, page 1 Synopsis Invasion Arc As the 2nd Star Commander, Junas, and the group under his command, Scourge, convene above the structure that conceals Tenju's Root in preparation for their decisive assault, amongst their group is Ash standing casually and eagerly awaiting his leader's orders.Psyren manga; Chapter 112, page 17 Finally receiving the instruction to "rush in", Ash unwaveringly dives head first into the significant depths of the large hollow created by Junas' God Blade just mere moments before, along with Scourge's other respective members.Psyren manga; Chapter 113, page 17 Assuredly landing on the resultant rubble below, Ash notices the presence of a confident Kyle ready for the ensuing conflict.Psyren manga; Chapter 114, pages 2-3 Confronting such a defiant adversary, Ash remarks that they have located an individual with an apparent death wish; however, Kyle's subsequent derisive retort that he will defeat all of them soon elicits Ash to evoke his tremendous PSI abilities. Immediately launching into a destructive impetuous charge, Ash expertly battles in conjunction with Bari and Nekka, commenting upon his opponent's unusual capability to generate blocks, before replying to a devastating kick with an equally forceful attack that obliterates one of the respective walls of the spacious room. As the resulting debris and dust clears to reveal a completely uninjured and undaunted adversary, he roars out a series of expletives in response to the evident arrogance of their current rival. Taking a brief reprise in the heated conflict, Ash is commanded to move on ahead while Delboro addresses the present foe. Heeding this order, he rushes towards the gymnasium's exit, only to be momentarily impeded by Kyle's Full Arm. Thanks to Odo's swift intervention, the remaining members of Scourge are allowed to progress rapidly through the structure's numerous narrow corridors.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 1-18 Continuing along their current route in the pursuit of survivors, the hunters' respective path intersects with that of Frederica's, who is already surrounded by a substantial quantity of flame. Complying with Bari's request to remain behind and eradicate the human blockade, Nekka launches her chains towards the young aggressor with murderous intent, while Ash and the others fearlessly leap through the intense inferno.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, pages 17-19 Breaching the far side of the immense blaze unharmed, Ash informs his female comrade that the rest of their respective group will be going on ahead without her. Subsequently dispersing from the rest of the pursuers and discovering the location of the escaping inhabitants, Ash announces their compulsory addition to W.I.S.E.’s various experimental subjects, while immobilizing a substantial quantity of victims in a single instance as he relishes in their resultant misery and cries for help. Unashamedly disposing of even the slightest form of resistance, Ash is approached by the insignificant figure of Kabuto Kirisaki, who inaudibly requests that the aggressor before him refrains from his present actions. This incites Ash to snarl at the so called "maggot" to speak louder, bearing his imposing fangs just mere inches from Kabuto's face as he attempts a swift and decisive strike. However; Ash rapidly finds his world inverted by a suspected form of telekinesis that rivals even Grana's, which also propels him across the room with devastating force. Recovering quickly from the prior assault and initiating his own counter, Ash questions his foe on exactly what just occurred but the only reply he receives are the return of his own coins and the statement "I told you to stop, asshole!!"Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 10-19 Ash's short temperament finally fractures in the face of the previous insult, revealing the true extent of his aggression as he launches into a feral onslaught but yet again he finds himself vigorously repeled by an unperceivable force. Erupting from the depths of the resultant rubble, Ash invokes his ultimate technique, propelling a significant volume of volatile cards while screaming at the top of his lungs. Utilising the subsequent smoke screen emanating from the consecutive explosions after realizing that Kabuto possesses the ability of visions, Ash rushes into the dense cloud with the intention of tearing his adversary limb from limb, further increasing his chances of success by assailing his victim from behind. However, Kabuto narrowly manages to evade the vicious blow, connecting with an open-fisted punch of his own. As his body begins to be engulfed in a mysterious light seemingly emitting from himself, an evidently shocked Ash is perplexed by the abnormal circumstances, asking his foe what the hell he did to him. Kabuto casually remarks that this is all the Menace Ash created, returned back in full, just as a massive detonation occurs. Only Ash's charred remains are observed in the aftermath, located directly at the centre of the substantial crater.Psyren manga; Chapter 119, pages 1-18 PSI Abilities Burst Enhanced Combat Type - Like all the respective members of Scourge, who each have survived the successful integration of two condensed yet powerful experimental Illumina cores, Ash is capable of surrounding the entirety of his physical entity in a membrane of highly pressurized Burst energy.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, page 7 This superficial coating functions as an extremely dense yet flexible protective barrier that is considerably resistant to the majority of external forces, drastically minimizing both the harmful effects of opposing abilities and their resultant injuries. When utilized in combination with the supportive reinforcement qualities of his significant Rise capabilities, Ash can completely negate the fundamental forms of both Kyle's Rise and Frederica's Pyro Queen without suffering any adverse affects.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, page 18 *'Burst Infused Playing Cards and Coins' - Ash is also capable of further concentrating a large quantity of this particular variant of Burst energy into various playing cards and metallic coins, which he conceals about his person. Imbuing these respective items in this fashion, serves to greatly enhance their destructive potential to the extent that they can easily pierce reinforced concrete structures, subsequently obliterating the impaled object with a substantial resultant explosion.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 9 Ash typically employs his respective coins only when undertaking the most devastating of actions, instead reserving the cards when non-lethal attacks are deemed necessary as the insertion of these articles into a victim's body both impairs and disrupts the intended target's movements, effectively paralysing them without causing significant collateral damage.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 10-12 However; Ash's highest and most powerful skill actually utilizes the remainder of the cards in his possession, saturating them with enough Burst energy that it begins to distort their very shape, which leads to numerous consecutive immense blasts when initiating contact after dispersal.Psyren manga; Chapter 119, pages 6-8 Ash Cards.png|Ash uses his cards to paralyse numerous victims Ash Final Attack.png|Ash's most powerful technique... Ash Final Attack Explosions.png|...and the resultant explosions Rise Proficient - Ash is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI, typically using it to supplement his already substantial durability and to support his regular movements while partaking in confrontations, where its application allows him to compete with Kyle without succumbing to injury.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 3-12 Trance Unknown - During his brief period of activity within the series, Ash failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely solely on his extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, it was never explicitly expressed that he was incapable of using it. Quotes *(To various survivors) "Kahaha♪ Don’t fret, even though ya can’t move...y'all gonna be the W.I.S.E’s important test subjects!! Heheheh...how the little guinea pigs squeal...!!"Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 10-11 *(To Kabuto Kirisaki) "Did yer just call me an asshole...!? Yer picked the wrong guy to act cocky to!"Psyren manga; Chapter 119, page 1 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Scourge